


Some hot ass roceit sex

by MoonThatLightsTheSky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Spanking, Sub Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonThatLightsTheSky/pseuds/MoonThatLightsTheSky
Summary: Roman fucks Janus thats it thats the whole post, I’ll add a second chapter later promise.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Some hot ass roceit sex

“You’ve been causing a lot of problems for me, Deceit.” Roman tsked, running his spanking rod over the snakelike trait’s back,  
“running around like you own the place, tricking Patton into thinking your little schemes are okay.” The prince scoffed, slapping Janus’ ass with the rod.  
The snake was on his hands and knees on the ground, completely naked. The prince hadn’t even let Janus keep on his gloves or hat, revealing curly brown hair and one hand that had scales and claws. Janus had a red ball gag in his mouth, drool running down his chin in an undignified way.  
“Look at you, so pathetic.” Roman laughed softly, hitting Janus with the rod again, resulting in a soft whimper from the other side, “you go around acting like you’re all that, but we both know you just want to be degraded and used, don’t you?”  
Janus nodded quickly, trying to mumble out an agreement around his gag, “nyessss–“ he mumbled.  
“I always hated that hiss of yours.” Roman hummed, slamming the rod against Janus’ ass, causing a nice slapping sound. The prince laughed softly, rubbing the red mark left by the rod, “So needy and desperate for someone to fuck him, huh? So desperate you came to the one side you hated most?” Roman began to slip off his own clothes, “well, I’ll give you want you want, you desperate cock-slut.”  
Janus stuck his ass up in the air a bit more, desperate for something to fill him. His cocks were rock hard, a cock ring tight on both of them, he so badly craved to be used and fucked hard. While Janus had come to Roman to help with his heat, he actually really loved the prince, and adored the degrading the other gave him.  
Janus was torn away from his thoughts by the feeling of something hard prodding at his hole.


End file.
